Big Time Vampire
by Katerina The Von
Summary: It was pure luck. I wanted to get over Camille and maybe this was the way. "I'm Logan." "Call me Katherine."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush or Katherine): They belong to L.J Smith, Nickelodeon and CW.

Summary: It was pure luck. I wanted to get over Camille and maybe this was the way, Logan thought staring at the hot girl in front of him. "I'm Logan." "Call me Katherine."

Prologue

It was a normal day in Palm Woods, Los Angeles. Well, almost…

James Diamond and Carlos Garcia was currently trying and failing to a get date with the snobbiest people in the Palm Woods, the Jennifers. And where's Kendall you ask? He is on a date with his beloved girlfriend Jo.

But where is Logan Mitchell, the resident genius of the group you ask? Was he kissing his current off and on ex girlfriend Camille Roberts? Was he studying?

Not exactly.

He was currently staring jealously at Camille and her current boyfriend Steve.

_She deserves better._

_You broke up with her remember?_

Logan shook his thoughts away sighing. This was going to be a long day…

Meanwhile, the manager of Palm Woods, Bitters, was checking people in as usual. The annoying people, the troublemakers, and the way too perfect ones. He was just waiting for something interesting to happen already.

"Hello?"

Bitters turned around and saw what do you know? Another teenager was going to check in.

Oh yay for him. "Yes?"He replied curtly.

While waiting for her to respond he took in her appearance. She had dark hair that was curled and dark brown eyes that popped out with eyeliner that went well with her olive face. Her outfit was...different to say the least. While mostly he sees girly, perky, and occasionally gothic types, hers was more mature. Black leggings, leather jacket, purple shirt, and high heels were definitely different.

"I'm Katherine. I need my room key please."She said politely.

Bitters didn't remember anyone by the name of Katherine…"There is no Katherine's on here. I'm afraid you have the wrong place."

Suddenly, all the politeness was gone in an instant. She stared in his eyes very deeply. "Yes, you do. You will give me the best room here. If anything happens, you won't suspect me."

Bitters smiled to her suddenly thinking differently." There seemed to be a mistake. Here are the keys to 3J. Have a Palm Woods day."

Katherine smirked. "Thank you."

Oh, this definitely will be.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It has been a week since Katherine had been to Los Angeles. It has been a week since Katherine left New York.

And she did not regret leaving one bit.

Katherine loved it. She loved the city, the people, and most defiantly the blood. However, Katherine could not help but feel that something was missing.

Maybe she needed a companion, a lover, or perhaps a friend.

Katherine shook that thought quickly. The only thing she needed was a distraction. A person to give to her…important needs.

Suddenly, Katherine heard a shout. "New girl!"

Deciding to walk around the pool, Katherine found it to be very hot boys. One was a very cute Latino with short black hair and a bright smile. The other was a tall brunette that was very strong looking.

"You called. "Katherine observed raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm James. James Diamond." said the brunette giving a flirty smile.

"I'm Carlos!"chirped the Latino smiling brightly.

They are certainly something, Katherine thought with amusement. Katherine smiled sweetly. "I'm Katherine. "

James winked. "Why hello, Kat. You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

Katherine's eyes twitched. "Sure. "she said giving a tight smile.

Carlos gave James a look. "We'd like to invite you to a party of ours."

Then in unison they whispered softly to her."Here's the card."

Katherine looked at the card.

_Masquerade Party_

_At 2J_

_Have the time of your life!_

Katherine gave a grin. "Thank you boys."With a flirty smile, she waved. Though to which one, well that was a secret…

Logan was irritated.

All day he was planning ways to get Camille back, and he did not have anything.

Nothing.

Nada.

Zero.

And his phone constantly ringing was not helping either.

Beep.

Beep.

Bee-

"Yes?"Logan said.

He was surprised to find it be Jo.

"Hey are you going to the Masquerade?"Jo asked.

"Yeah. I kind of live there."Logan said with a chuckle.

Jo's voice turned small. "Look...I know you still have a thing for Camille. Heck, everyone knows you do. But…I can't let Camille get hurt because you don't know what you want."

"I do know what I want!"said Logan sharply.

He wanted a beautiful crazy girl that always kept him guessing. A girl that was unique, fun, and kind.

Logan wanted Camille Roberts.

"No. You. Don't. If you did, you wouldn't have let her go."Jo said coldly.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't stop thinking about her, Jo."Logan said with a sad smile.

"Meet new people. Ask Peggy on a date...anything. I don't want either of you hurt."Jo said finally before hanging up.

If only it was that easy.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_I do not know why I'm writing this._

_Anger?_

_Envy?_

_Who am I kidding. Of course, it's for that._

_I wish I could move on as easily as Camille did._

_But I'm not James, who gets girls so easily then gets over them just as easily._

_I'm not Carlos, who gets over a girl just by a simple corndog and another new girl._

_I'm most defiantly not Kendall, who could easily win Jo or any girl back by some challenge, prank war, or whatever type of plan he has formed into his head._

_But wasn't that what interested her in the first place? The fact I wasn't like them.._

"Logan! Logan!"

Logan slammed the journal shut. "Yes?"

It was James and Carlos looking like Christmas has come early. Or corndogs were now were selling twenty-four seven..

Logan smiled in amusement. You just never know with those two…

James grinned. " We met the hottest girl ever."

Carlos nodded his head and said dreamily, "Her names Katherine."

Logan knew in about two seconds they would probably try to woo her. It's like an unwritten rule they have.

"I better get going.."Carlos said as he gave another dreamy grin and ran.

James then went away with him practically running.

He really needed new friends.

"And that's how I got my helmet."Carlos explained with his trademark grin.

Katherine gave him a smile. "How brave of you."

Katherine decided since she was in L.A again that she might as well have a cover up.

Her cover up was perfect if she said so herself. She was Katherine Smith, a sweet girl who wants to be saved by her knight in shining armor.

Ridiculous cover? Totally.

Nevertheless, Katherine Pierce always has a plan.

Plan A...

Plan B…

Plan C...

Well you get the picture.

Carlos grinned. "Really?"

_No._

Katherine gave him a soft smile. "Of course."

Suddenly her iPhone made a beep.

It was five thirty.

Crap. Katherine gave a pout. "Aw, sorry Carlitos. I have to go. "

Carlos sighed sadly. "Aw. " His mood then brightened. "Will I see you at the Masquerade?"

Katherine smiled mysteriously. "You'll just have to see."

Then Katherine disappeared as if she was never there.

**I would like to think everyone for reviewing, alerting, favorite, and reading this fic. You guys rock!**

**If anyone sees anyone character out of character please tell me and I will try to fix it.**

**-Katerina**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Logan smiled.

Today was the day of the Masquerade party, and he is sure he does not look too bad.

Since the theme was time, he decided to dress in an old-fashioned suit type worn from the 1800s. He had a mask of course, and some brown shoes.

"Are you ready? People are coming."Kendall asked raising an eyebrow. He was also holding hands with Jo, smiling.

Kendall and Jo also happened to be queen and king for the night.

"Yeah. Just a sec."Logan replied rearranging his mask.

No way was he going to be noticed. Otherwise, he will never get a chance with Camille-

Logan stopped that thought. Today is a night to have fun, Logan reminded himself.

Logan walked in the room and observed everything. It was all decorated with types of every century. It was amazing.

There were many people there too. Dressed in peasant dresses, noble wear, and other things. However, there was one person who stood out from the rest.

It was a girl. She had dark brown hair that was curled that in a bun. She was also wearing a long purple dress with fancy black dress shoes. Logan could not see her eyes, but he bets they are probably beautiful.

It was then, at that instant, that their eyes met.

The girl smirked at him. Logan blushed trying to hide a smile. Did she see him checking her out, Logan wondered going redder.

Suddenly Logan heard a yell.

It was Camille.

"Come dance with me."Camille begged her eyes pleading.

"What about Steve?"Logan asked frowning.

Camille gave him a playful smile. "I can dance with my friends, you know. Steve will live."

Friend.

Friend.

Friend.

It kept echoing in his mind until Logan came to reality.

Logan gave a tiny smile. "Well, shall have I this dance milady?"

Camille grinned. "Of course, kind sir."

Then they began dancing. Maybe, just maybe, there is hope, thought Logan.

At least, Logan hopes.

It was two minutes later and Logan was enjoying himself. Camille and he were talking again with no more awkwardness. It was pleasant.

However, Logan wanted to know. Logan wanted to know why Camille moved on so fast, and if she still had feelings for him...

"Camille…"Logan hesitated. "What are we?"

"We're friends. Why?"Camille said cautiously.

"Because. I want us to be more…don't you?"Logan replied.

Please say something, Logan begged silently.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"Logan asked with shock. What did she do?

Camille took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for hurting you like this. You are one of my best friends in the world do not doubt that. It's just I don't think we are couple material anymore."

"Why not?"Logan whispered dreading the answer.

He must be having a nightmare.

This cannot be real. Otherwise, Camille would be kissing him...not this.

"Because we can't stay together. There is always a reason for us to break up. I just can't deal with it anymore..."Camille said sadly.

"Oh."

Logan watched as Camille walked to Steve and kissed him. Logan remembered when he was being the one being kissed, not Steve.

Logan walked away. Logan cannot deal with this anymore...

It was an hour later and Logan was happily brooding.

Well…was.

"Are you okay?"

It was the girl. The girl from earlier…"Of course. I'm just great!"Logan spat sarcastically.

"No need to be rude. I'm just trying to help."The girl rolled her eyes making Logan much more irritated.

"What do you suggest I do then?"Logan asked rolling his eyes in return.

"Tell me everything."

Logan did not know why he did it, but he did. Logan told her everything. Camille, the band, and their relationship.

"I can help you."The girl stated with a devious smirk.

"How?"Logan whispered.

The girl smirked once again."Come to with me."

And next thing Logan knew, they were in a hotel.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Logan yawned. "Yes?"

It was James. "Dude, where are you? No one has seen you since last night."

Last night…Logan tried to think. What happened last night...?

Suddenly images came to him. He was going to the dance, sulking, meeting the girl, and then going in bed with the girl.

"I accidently got drunk at the party, and found myself in a hotel."Logan said.

James laughed. "Seriously? Logan, you never drink."

"None of us do."

Before James could say anything, Logan hanged up.

What did he get himself in?

Katherine smirked.

Her day was going great. She had a million of guys flirting with her, and many guys were itching to go in bed with her.

L.A is getting better by the minute. Why did she ever leave this place before?

Katherine scowled, now remembering. She went to get the moonstone, which did not end well for her at all.

"Katherine."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Katherine turned around.

It was Carlos.

"Yes?"Katherine asked with a smile.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

Katherine turned away, giving him a timid smile. "You really want to go out with me?"

"Of course. Your pretty, sweet, and did I mention...pretty?"Carlos replied with a big grin.

Katherine smiled, giving him her hand. "That's so sweet. Of course I'll go out with you!"

And with that, Katherine marked her new target.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"STOP! Do it again."Gustavo ordered again, for at least the hundredth time.

They were currently trying to record a new song, and it was going too 'average' for his taste. In addition, they were getting tired.

Luckily, Kelly noticed. "Let them have a break. They are exhausted. "she said with sympathy.

"Fine."Gustavo grumbled.

They walked out of the studio happy.

"Oh yeah."Kendall said with a triumphant smile. "Me and Jo finally have a day off on the same day."

"Awesome. So does Katherine and me."Carlos said with his usual happy go lucky smile. As far he is concerned, nothing can ruin this day.

Logan smiled. "That's good."

And it was. Carlos never had a girlfriend, so it is good to see a girl finally into him. Even if she seems the total opposite of him.

_So was Camille._

Logan shook that thought quickly. Camille was not that different from him. Sure, she seems crazy at times, but when he has to know her, she was much calmer.

Not to mention Camille was very cool. Logan smile went wider.

"I have to go guys! Katherine wants me to meet her at some fancy restaurant."Carlos said with a lovesick grin. "Can't disappoint my girl."

"Okay. See you later."Logan, Kendall, James said in unison.

Today is going to be interesting.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

One.

"Katherine, you look as amazing as this corndog is delicious."

Two.

"Want a corndog? It's sweet, like you."

Three

"Do you prefer sweet corndogs or sweet me?"

"Were those romantic?"Carlos asked his eyes wide.

Katherine giggled. "Oh Carlos, you are so funny."

If things do not work with him, Katherine thought, he would be an excellent entertainer. After all, Carlos is already a good blood bank.

Carlos smiled. "If you think I'm funny, wait till you meet my friends."

Friends? Katherine smirked. Interesting.

"Oh, I would love to meet your friends. I bet they are just as sweet as you."Katherine said her smile sweet.

"Okay!"Carlos exclaimed. "Let's go."

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

"I'm not sure about this."Logan said with a sigh.

"Why not? I met Katherine. She is nice. Plus she is pretty hot so you don't need to worry about what might happen to Carlos."James said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm sure she is just great."Jo said with a soft smile.

"Fine."Logan muttered with defeat.

Kendall laughed. "Don't be so grumpy Logie. "

Logan gave him a glare. Kendall did not get it. His instincts are usually right. As in, never wrong. So he has a good reason to worry.

"We're here."Carlos said walking in with Katherine.

Logan's jaw dropped, as did Jo's.

She had dark curly brown hair, a slim figure, and the most intense brown eyes. James was right, she was attractive. Wait, no. She was beautiful.

"Hi. I'm Katherine. You must be Carlos friends."Katherine said her voice soft.

"I'm Kendall."

James gave a charming smile. "James, but you knew that already."

"L-Logan."He stuttered turning pink.

"Jo? You need to talk to Katherine..."Kendall said raising an eyebrow at his currently silent girlfriend.

Jo shook her head, grabbing her purse. "Sorry, uh, Katherine but I…I have auditions. For a commercial. Can't be late."

As soon as they walked away, they all turned to each other raising an eyebrow.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

No, she can't be here. She can't, Jo thought with panic.

Everything she worked for. Everything she went through. Gone just like that.

Tears streamed down Jo's eyes, as she ran to the apartment.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Big Time Rush.

Four boys that were so interesting, different, and so…brotherly. It intrigued Katherine.

Kendall Knight. He was cute with his light blonde hair and green eyes, and had a cute personality to match. Logical, average smarts and the rock to his friends.

Carlos Garcia. While Kendall was cute, he was adorable. Short black hair with such big brown eyes that is hard to say no to. Well, except her. His personality was just like his looks, adorable. Carlos is nice, bubbly, and not to mention super sweet.

James Diamond. While Carlos was adorable, James was sexy. Short brown hair, hazel eyes, and not to mention great abs. Katherine did not really know much about him, expect he is a major flirt.

However, those three boys did not interest her, not at all.

Their best friend did, Logan. He was hot, if she said so herself. Dark brown hair that was spiked, big doe like eyes, and scrawny but strong body.

His personality intrigued her even more. Logan was awkward, sweet, and innocent, like any cute nerd. However, she saw something. Something bad, that she can bring out.

Katherine lived for this. The thrill of corrupting someone so pure. She did it to Stefan, Damon, and countless others. Logan would be easy.

After all, she is Katherine Pierce, and she always gets what she wants.

LINE BREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

It was five o'clock in the morning, and Jo was currently calling on her cell phone in highly panicked voice.

"Will, I'm serious. _She _is here. "

"_That bitch? You aren't serious..."_ 'Will' trailed off.

Smiling grimly, Jo said, "Yes."

"_Leave. You can stay with me. Just get away!"_

"I can't!"Jo exclaimed.

A loud snort was heard. _"Why not? The pretty boy in a band? He is not worth Jo. None of them is..._

"Yes, they are. You might not think so, but I do. Will, he is most-"Jo trailed off as a tear fell. "He is sweetest, kindest guy I ever met. His friends are just as great. They help people. They help with friendships, love, even me when I act so jealous. How is that not worth it?"

"_Your heart is what makes it not worth the risk. Don't do it."_

"NO! I have to. To protect Kendall and my friends. That is that. You do not have to help me. But it'd be nice to have some support."Jo said sharply.

Then Jo and hanged up and said, "Bitch is going down."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Okay. I would thank you guys all for your reviews and support with story. You rock **

**However, I know some people might have some questions. Therefore, I will gladly answer.**

**Scoobycool9: I know you are curious about Jo's relation to Katherine. You will find out just not now. It will ruin the surprise ;). **

**And on to the chapter: D**

Chapter Seven

Don't panic.

Don't do anything.

Jo was pacing in her room, trying to think about what to do with Katherine Pierce. Or Smith, or whatever lie is spouting off her mouth.

"You're looking for a boyfriend, I see that…"

Jo answered the phone, sighing.

"Hey."

It was Kendall. Jo silently groaned. What could she say to him?

Okay. She could either…

A (tell him everything).

B (act like nothing happen).

C (Act stupid).

Plan A was out. If she told him, he would hate her forever and most likely avoid her.

Plan C would never work. Kendall would see through her.

Plan B would have to do, Jo thought groaning.

"Hey."Jo said cheerfully.

"How were your shoots?"Kendall asked.

"It was alright."Jo replied, fidgeting. Why isn't he saying anything?

"Oh. That was great…Well, I better go."

"Okay."Jo whispered.

With that, he left Jo in her thoughts.

"Oh, why not?"Katherine whined, her lips quivering.

"Because. I don't want you to get hurt."Carlos said.

I am a vampire, Katherine thought angrily. Why would she need protecting?

Oh yeah. She was human and innocent, Katherine remembered. She was seriously rethinking this cover. A lot...

"Okay, have fun then."Katherine muttered forcing a smile.

The things she does for fun…

Homework. Done.

Video games. Done.

What to do….What to do...

Logan sighed in frustration.

Why did everyone have to have stuff to do…?

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Din-_

Logan went to the door, and was surprised to be it Katherine.

"Hi. Um…do you want to hang out?"


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Hi. Um...do you want to hang out?"

Logan blinked. "Sure."

Logan did not know what to think.

Sure, they were both related to Carlos somehow, but not enough where they were actually friends. They barely knew each other.

However, Logan could not help but to be drawn to Katherine. She was quiet, sweet, not to mention so innocent. Not to mention, Katherine was so familiar. Logan could not place where though.

Katherine giggled. "I'm so glad. You seem so sweet."

Logan looked away, blushing. Katherine thought he was sweet.

Logan shook that thought away. Katherine was Carlos girlfriend, not his. He should not be thinking that way. Not wanting to seem like he was ignoring Katherine, he said, "Thanks."

"So where are your parents? I mean...I don't want to be nosy, I'm just curious."Logan asked curious.

A hint of sadness settled in her eyes before it disappeared. "Dead."

"I-I'm sorry….I didn't mean…"Logan stammered.

Katherine shook her head. "It's fine. Let's just go to the pool."

**LINE BREAK IS BORED LINE BREAK IS MEAN LINE BREAK IS STUPID LINE BREAK IS PREGEANT LINE **

Jo groaned.

Kendall is avoiding her.

The Queen of Liars is here.

Can it get any worse, Jo thought.

A devilish grin appeared on Jo's face. Yes, it can.

_To her._

**LINE BREAK IS STUPID LINE BREAK IS DUMB LINE BREAK IS PREGEANT LINE BREAK IS PREGEANT LINE **

_South Carolina, 2006_

_It was a small Victorian house. The type a person would die to live in. However, under that beautiful house led a family…._

_A boy about sixteen was there talking to a little kid. The boy had light blonde hair and dark green eyes. "There is my little sis. How are you?"_

_The little kid rolled her eyes. She had light blonde hair and big brown eyes. "I'm okay, big bro."The girl said playfully before turning serious. "How bout you?"_

_The boy grinned. "Jo, I'm great."_

_Jo gave a teasing grin. "Why?"_

_However, before the boy could answer however, a girl came in. The girl had dark hair led in elegant curls, brown eyes that lead mischievousness, and such grace. _

"_I'm Katherine."The girl said simply. "Your brothers' fiancé."_


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Jo smirked.

It was the perfect set up. All she has to do is get a stake then shove it down her black, bloodsucking heart.

Her face fell, suddenly.

Where can she find a stake?

**Big Time Vampire Big Time Vampire Big Time Vampire Big Time Vampire Big Time Vampire **

"And that's five dollars."Katie Knight said.

"Five dollars? Ugh. Fine.."Mr. Bitters said giving her the money.

"Just go."Katie said rolling her eyes. She had money to make..

"Uh, here is five dollars. "The girl said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks."Katie replied slowly.

Walking away, Katie swears she saw a smirk.

A few hours later, Katie went to Kendall. He was sitting down with the guys as usual. Well, except for Logan.

"Who's the girl?"

"Katherine Smith."Kendall, James, and Carlos said in their creepy unison.

"She's my girlfriend."Carlos said with a lovesick grin.

"You don't find anything weird about her?"Katie asked.

Smith acts so sweet one minute then acts secretive practically. It could be an act, though Katie cannot see why. The Jennifers are snobs, yeah, but they don't hide it.

Maybe she pulled a prank on her. That makes sense.

"Does she prank any?"Katie wondered.

Kendall shrugged. "Not that we know of."

There was something Katherine Smith was hiding, and Katie is deterimed to find out what.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

_South Carolina, 2005_

_Jo sat across a room door, ear against the hole, with her expression of wonder._

"_I can't believe you let this…thing in our home, Ethan!"Her mom hissed. _

_Jo's eyes widened. What are they talking about?_

"_Katherine isn't a thing. She is kind, selfless, and the best thing that happened in my life."Ethan said with a lovesick sigh._

"_Really? You know what she is. What she can do. Yet..You let that stay. What about Jo?"Her mom said. _

_Jo frowned. _

"_Jo! Your friends are here!"Shouted her dad. _

_Jo walked away quickly and went to the living room. Seeing her friends, Jo gave a big grin. "Hey guys!"_

"_Hey. What took you so long?"Ann asked._

_A frown tugged her lips. "I'm not sure…."_

Los Angeles, 2011

"So how was the stunt thing?"Katherine asked Carlos, pouting.

Carlos grinned, tugging at his helmet. "It was great. How was my favorite girl?"

_Confused. Bored. What do you think?_

"Great. Though I missed you."Katherine said, faking a sigh.

"I know exactly what can we can do then."Carlos grinned and kissed her.

"Me too."Katherine whispered, as she bit into his neck.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

Katherine Smith.

She acted like the world was filled with brightness and rainbows, as if nothing was bad in the world. It amazed, confused, and intrigued him.

Nobody could be that happy. Not even Carlos.

His point was proven when he mentioned her parents. She seemed sad, distinct even.

On that point on, Logan had a mission.

Find out who the real Katherine was, and why she acts this way.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Katie sighed.

The I Know Something's Weird about Smith (IKWAS for short) has been going terrible. Every time she tried to get anything on Katherine, nothing came up. It was as if she was not real, or did not exist.

So now, Katie was going to her most desperate chance.

Jo.

**LINE BREAK IS A IDIOT LINE BREAK IS A DUMB IDIOT LINE BREAK IS A DUMB IDIOT LINE BREAK IS**

_Do not think about it._

_It is the past._

_You are strong now. _

Katherine groaned.

Ever since Logan asked about her parents, Katherine could only think of the past. The past she left behind.

It was not hard with Stefan and Damon. They expected a sob story about her parents dying in a fire, and crap. Nevertheless, Logan…was something else.

Nothing bad though. Frustrating is what Katherine would describe it to be.

Her thoughts were cut off, when a girl came in the room. She looked very familiar... However, Katherine could not figure out where.

The girl smiled at her, and handed her hand out. "Hi. I'm Jo. You're new here, right?"

Katherine nodded.

_No duh. _

Jo grinned. "Great. Welcome to the Palm Woods."

Raising an eyebrow, Katherine said dully, "Thanks?"

Something was off with this girl.

Katherine shook her head. She was being paranoid that is it. Not everybody is working for Klaus.

Not thinking, Katherine turned around and asked, "How did you know what room I lived in anyway?"

"Oh, you know, people."Jo replied softly.

Katherine raised her eyebrows. Something was familiar about that voice...

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something."Jo said, in a casual voice.

Not wanting to give an answer, Katherine said, "I'm just going to go with Carlos. He will probably be wondering where I am."

Jo pouted. "Try this first."

It was a regular soda. What the heck?

Katherine gave a sweet smile. "Okay."

Unfortunately, it was not a nice drink. It was filled with lots and lots of vervain. Coughing violently, Katherine exclaimed, "What the hell!"

Jo smiled innocently. "Oh…I'm sorry. Was that not what drink you wanted?"

Then, she walked away, leaving Katherine coughing.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE **

_Running. _

_It was what all Logan was doing, and he was not succeeding. _

"_Come out Carlos. We never got to have any real fun, did we?"It was taunting, yet so sweet._

_Logan shivered. _

_Do not say anything, Logan told himself. _

_A girl appeared, a very beautiful one, though he could not see her face. _

_The mysterious girl came close to him. Giving a devilish smirk, she bit hard into his neck. _

_Logan screamed. _

_The scenery changed. Instead of the dark with him running, it was a rich, medieval type area. Logan was in servants clothing, observing. _

_However, once again, he could not see her face. _

_A giggle escaped her lips. "Oh, I don't know, my lord..."_

"_Please. It would be our pleasure."A man said. _

_Logan's attention was finally focused. It was not on the 'lord' or the scenery, but the mystery girl. Her face was finally becoming clearer, more familiar…_

_It became dark once again, and finally..._

Logan woke up. Staring all around, he wondered.

What is going on?

**Jo finally got Katherine, and Logie is getting weird dreams. What will that mean for the gang? Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it **


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

This was not _logical. _

This was _crazy._

It was not _normal. _

Logan was currently thinking of his crazy, abnormal, and illogical dream. It was messing with his head a lot. As in making, he hit his head messed up.

No matter what Logan did, he could not help but think it was possibly telling him something. That it was legit, for real.

Then thus, there forth, came the ridiculous thoughts. This was Carlos's territory, not his. Logan Mitchell did not believe those stupid myths about vampires, or even suspected it.

Logan groaned. "Why do new girls have to make things so complicated?"he mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

Jo. She got the guys hearts as soon as she moved, thus making competition. Now, however, it got Kendall wary and uncertain because it seems like Jo is keeping some secrets.

Katherine. She was sweet, but damn it, why did she have to be so compelling? Logan did not want to be attracted to her, or dream that she was a bloodsucking demon.

Especially the latter…that was just bizarre.

Logan could not keep this to himself anymore. Calling Kendall, he said softly, "Guys, I need to talk to you."

"_Sure. What about?"_Kendall replied, surprised.

"I'll tell you later. Just get the guys."Logan said, hanging up.

**Line Break**

Katherine Pierce just got down, thought Jo smiling in triumph.

Wait that was to kind of a name to give her…Pierce deserves lying bitch. Or...nah, Jo will think of more insults later.

Katherine must have already known that she was her enemy so she must be already being planning a way to her to stop...

Jo knows that Katherine could easily kill her. However, if there is anything she has in common with Kendall other then pranking and tricking managers, it was that they both took risks.

And this was a risk…a stupid one, but still...

Getting the stake, Jo pretended to stab a vampire with her dummy. It did work, of course.

Suddenly, Jo heard a voice.

"Hey…Jo…I need to talk to you. "said Katie, her boyfriends little sister.

"Damn it."Jo muttered. This was not on her today's agenda...

Putting the dummy and the stake away, Jo opened the door with a bright smile. "Hey Katie. Whatcha need help with?"

"New girl. "was all she said.

Well, Jo thought. This was a new turn of events…

**Line Break**

_South Carolina, 2005_

_Ethan sighed with bliss, as he held Katherine. _

_Everything was perfect. He just got back from college though it was hard to believe, considering how young he looked. He was back with his little sis, with his Mom and Dad, and most importantly, he was getting married to his perfect, angelic girlfriend. _

"_I can't wait to be married to you."Ethan exclaimed. _

_Katherine smirked. "Same here..though don't you want to skip the ringing part and go straight to the bed?"She pouted then, her big puppy eyes widening._

_Ethan smirked back. Before hearing a exclaim of 'ew gross' from the door at least. "Who's there?"He called, hoping so much it was not Jo. For one thing, she is too young to hear…that stuff, and well, Ethan wanted her to remain in her child state. _

_It remained quiet. But Ethan was not taking his chances. Jo liked spying on him with his girlfriends to see if they treat him right, and she can be extremely sneaky. _

_As in ninja or spy sneaky. It was quite creepy.._

_Ethan shook the thoughts away. He was being paranoid. Nothing was in the door. There were no vampires, werewolves, vampire hunters, or little sisters. _

_Suddenly heard Katherine. _

"_Okay. Umm..are you going to tell your family about me…?"She asked. _

_Ethan grinned. "About you being a vampire? Nah. They already know. Something about the way you act or something. The only one who doesn't know is Jo…and she is too young to know."_

_Katherine raised a elegant eyebrow, "How? Are they hunters?" Her smile got off and went into suspicious look. _

_Ethan nodded a sheepish smile. "Sort of…"_

_Katherine sighed, before getting her purse. "I need to go. "she said sharply. _

_Then she left, leaving Ethan bewildered. _

_/_

_Jo groaned. _

_Ever since she overheard (spy, whatever) Jo has been watching Katherine every time she comes over. However, Jo cannot wrap her mind around it. _

_Katherine, a vampire? Her parents, vampire hunters? It did not make sense. _

_Therefore, she went to Mom. _

"_Jo, honey, I think you let your imagination get to you. "said Mom. Worry filled her face, making her look more stressed and older then she really was. _

"_Mom. "she whined, before saying, "I wasn't imagining anything. Ethan called Katherine a vampire and he didn't say no to you being a vampire hunters." _

_Jo made her brown eyes go wide. "Please believe me. "she begged._

_Mom shook her head. "Go to bed. Your tired, "Was all she said. _

_Jo stomped to her room, with only one goal in mind. _

_Her goal to find out the secrets to her family, parents, and her brother's fiancée, Katherine Pierce. _

/

**Los Angeles, 2011**

The guys were finally here, and Logan finally let his worry stop. Or a little bit, at least. His friends were here, so there is no reason to be worried. Once they are together with a plan or getting Logan to get reality check, everything goes okay.

Logan took a deep breath smiling. "Hey."

"What do you have to tell us?"Kendall, James, and Carlos said, doing the usual unison thing.

Logan gave his usual I-Know-Something-But-I'm-Scared-To-Say so smile. Either that or his I-Know-A Secret-Please-Don't-Notice it smile. Either works really.

"Sit down..."Logan replied.

Kendall cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's a long story."

They sat down, waiting.

**/**

Katherine growled.

Why did this have to happen now? She just got away from Klaus. Away from the stupid sacrifice, her dull doppelganger had stupidly kept herself in. She got away from the old boring town of Mystic Falls. Then this _human _had to ruin it.

This never happened to her. She was Katherine Pierce. She always a step ahead and always had a Plan B. Now she had a surprise attack from a human with vengeance.

No, Katherine told herself. There will be no worrying over this.

Jo Taylor will be warned, thought Katherine. If the little human does not stay away from her then, she will have to intimidate her.

Satisfied with the plan, Katherine went to the pool with a sweet smile.

**I am sorry this took so long guys. But I wanted to make it 1,000 words for once. And it usually takes me forever to do that. I hope you like it, and you are not bored with it. **

**Anyways, please review? **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Katherine smiled as she was looked at herself in the mirror.

After yesterday, Katherine knew she had to keep things under control. This Jo girl could get intimidated, though the stakes of that were low. She was obviously a risk taker, going and vervaining her drink like that.

At first, Katherine thought that Jo could easily being taken care of and could be dealt with the normal way. However, after thinking things over Katherine decided it was not a risk.

After checking out her curls, (which were perfect of course), Katherine headed out to deal with the pest.

**-0-0-0-0-0**

They did not believe him.

His best friends did not believe him.

Logan sighed.

After going to Kendall, Carlos, and James about his freaky dream, they concluded that Logan needed sleep and was over thinking it or something.

Yes, Logan is known for his analyzing ways but that was not something he tried to figure out. Katherine was his friend for God's sake.

SHE WAS A FREAKING DEMON! Logan would never ever in million years TRY to come up with that. That was Carlos and his ghost stuff. Not Logan that thought those things, but Carlos.

Now why would his friends not get that?

But it also made Logan realize something.

Katherine was much more then she seemed, and something was pulling at Logan to find out. Not because Logan dreamt of her being vampire...No. That was not scientifically logical. Or reasonable. Really, the idea was insane.

Logan got that dream for a reason.

To figure out Katherine Smith.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

James Diamond thought himself a nice guy.

Sure, he flirts occasionally, (all the time), and tried to become famous in ridiculous ways. Maybe he was not the sharpest in the shed either.

But, as James said before, he was nice.

This was how James ended up helping Mama Knight in getting all the trash, old Dak Zevon posters, (who had nothing on him, as he was The Face). And get anything else that may require being put in the trash or shed...Unless Katie bought several posters and merchandise of Big Time Rush again, then that option was not to be of use.

As James was going through boxes, something caught his interest. His brow furred as he took it out of the box and blowing off the dust.

It was a book.

Now James was no means a reader(that was Logan's thing, being the Brain and future doctor and all..) but the title was intriguing.

_Knights and Diamonds Of Magic Lore _

Why Mama Knight would have something about the Diamond family, James wondered. While the Knights were mentioned, it seemed his family was mentioned just as much.

It was crazy seeing as the title. It gave James the idea it meant more than just some family crap you could get on Google.

Which was why James shut the door, he began reading the book.

**-0-0-0-0-0**

Jo looked around, waiting for Katherine to come.

She gave her the signal during class when Jo was trying and failing to talk to Kendall. Jo had a good idea of what she wanted to talk to her about.

"Jo, how nice it was to see you again.."drawled Katherine lazily, giving a smirk at Jo.

The last thing Jo wanted was chitchat with the woman she despised. Jo hissed at her as she attacked her to the wall, before Katherine successfully did the same back at her.

Jo was weak compared to Katherine. While Jo had took classes to defend herself, Katherine had years of it and was a vampire so it was like fighting a shark and Jo was the guppy.

The smirk wiped off Katherine's face as she whispered lowly to her, "Listen here, little girl. You mess with me while I'm biding my time here and I'll kill you while easily doing my hair and nails."

Jo smirked at her. While she was a bit scared, Jo wasn't going to show it."Little girl? Wouldn't that make you a unattractive Grandma with pedophile bits in her?"she said daringly, staring back at Katherine unflinching.

As Katherine pushed her to the ground and squeezed Jo's hand and making it hurt like hell, she felt tears burn into her eyes and was trying not to cry out.

While Jo was no stranger to Indian burns, having a very old vampire do it made it even worse than before.

But Jo was also a fighter. She didn't let vampires go come and woo her friends only to hurt them or break their hearts.

Jo kicked at her that only worked in vain. "Damn."she hissed quietly to herself as Jo watched her walk away.

Consider this war.

**I'm so so sorry ): I hit the writer's block for a while then I had wanted to relax with the school year almost being over for a bit..**

**I hope you still want to read this story and that you don't think I given up on it. **

**P.S. Please review **

**-Katerina**


End file.
